The bite of the Malayan Pit Viper
by Miisakee
Summary: The team go to the Malasian jungle for further training. Robin and Artemis are paired together. When Artemis gets bitten by a snake, what will happen. Will they realise their feelings for each other? T for flirting and kissing and because I'm paranoid.


**This is a challenge by Scott1609 and the prompt was **_**"The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart." Helen Keller.**_

**Pairings: Artemis/Robin, slight Superboy/Miss Martian,**

**T because of harmless flirting and kissing and because I'm paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

**On we go...**

**REVIEW!**

Black Canary glanced around with a frown, all her students looked exhausted.

She was really going to have to chat with Batman about how many missions he was sending them on.

Black Canary was in a really bad mood.

"Alright, listen up!" she yelled over the buzz of conversation. "Today we will be going to Malaysia to study in the jungle there, you will fast-rope into the jungle from the helicopter and then you will be on your own. There are fifty checkpoints and the distance between each one is five kilometres. I will send the Justice League after you as they become available. If you are sighted by them, you be brought back to the helicopter and will start again. On the last day, you will only need to get to the checkpoint, not hide from the Justice League; they will be waiting for you at the final checkpoint. You will each have a panic button to press in need. If you are bitten by a snake press it immediately, any questions?"

Wally raised his hand.

"Wally!"

Wally gulped.

"How do we eat?" he asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Typical!" she muttered.

Wally shot her a glare.

"That's enough, Artemis!" snapped Black Canary.

She turned to Wally.

"You will take food with you. If you run out, you will need to find some in the forest. That's what survival is all about!" she answered. "Now, go and get ready!"

They all left the room.

************R&A************

The team met up again at the exit to Mount Justice, all in their costumes.

Black Canary separated them into pairs.

Superboy was with Miss Martian, Kid Flash was with Kaldur and Robin was with Artemis.

They were called Team A (SB and MM), Team B (KF and K) and Team C (R and A).

Robin groaned.

"Superboy and Miss Martian are going to spend their time flirting, not training!" he whispered to Artemis.

They climbed into the helicopter and set off.

KF smiled at Robin.

"We are so gonna be there first!" he said.

Robin scoffed.

"Don't be silly, we will!" he answered.

Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Yeah like you and Fish-Boy could win!" she said

KF felt stung and Kaldur looked a bit upset.

Black Canary glanced back at them and they all fell silent.

************R&A************

When they reached the jungle, Team A was dropped off at the first landing, Team B at the second landing and Team B at the third.

************R&A************

Artemis sighed as she pushed aside the overhanging branches.

The humid air was already starting to feel stifling.

She glanced at Robin, who was bouncing along as if he was going for a walk to the shops, evidently not feeling the least bit tired.

"Rob, do you even know where we're going?" she asked.

"Nope!" answered Robin cheerfully. "But I'm sure that we will find our way somehow!"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You are such an idiot, Robin!" she said "BC gave us a map but you left it behind!"

Robin shrugged.

It was quite obvious that he didn't care a bit.

************R&A************

Superboy and Miss Martian were just sitting down, flirting and trying to read an upside-down map.

At that moment Kid Flash and Kaldur came in to the clearing.

Kaldur sighed and turned to Kid Flash.

"I told you this was the wrong way, KF!" he said.

Kid Flash shrugged defensively.

At _**that **_moment, the Justice League flew over.

They all dived under the trees and shrubs.

The JL looked over.

Flash laughed.

"I see you guys!" he called.

They all came out, grumbling.

"How did you see us?" asked KF.

Flash laughed.

"Guys, you were **not **well camouflaged!" he said grinning like a small child on Christmas Day.

They all glared at him.

Flash backed down immediately.

"Come along," said Batman briskly.

They set off back to the two landings to start again.

************R&A************

Robin and Artemis walked past the second checkpoint.

Artemis sighed and said the same thing she had been saying for ages.

"Can we rest now, Robin?" she panted.

Robin sighed.

"We need to find a place where we are hidden first," he explained.

Artemis sighed.

"On we go then," she said breaking into a run.

Robin grinned and followed her.

*************R&A************

Finally Robin said that they could rest, Artemis collapsed onto the ground.

She glanced up at Robin, who looked completely unfazed by the fourteen and three quarter kilometres they had just walked.

"How can you still be so energetic?" she cried.

Robin grinned.

"One word, Batman!" he answered.

Artemis gave him a ferocious glare then turned back to survey their surroundings.

"Rob, why did you have to leave that map behind? We now have no idea where our next checkpoint is!"

Robin grinned again (he was having a grinning day).

"I think I do, I think our next checkpoint is that-a-way!" he said pointing to a flag on a stick not that far away.

"Sorry, tired, not thinking clearly," murmured Artemis in response.

Robin frowned.

"You okay, Artemis?" he asked.

Artemis nodded and said.

"Let's get going!" and then followed her own advice, jogging over to the checkpoint

Robin smiled slightly as he watched her and then followed her over.

"Artemis..." he started but then trailed off as she turned to look at him, her dark grey eyes watching him.

Their eyes met, then blushing, the two of them started off for the next checkpoint.

************R&A************

Robin glanced back at Artemis.

They were two kilometres from the final checkpoint, where the Justice League would be waiting to fly them to the helicopter.

Artemis wasn't looking good, she was extremely pale and sweat had stuck strands of her hair to her head.

He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Artemis, you **sure** you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Robin, I'm fine!" she snapped before walking ahead.

Robin shrugged and followed her.

Before they had gone fifteen yards, Artemis froze.

"Artemis? What's the matter?" asked Robin coming up to her.

Artemis glanced at him, fear evident in her eyes.

"There's something under my foot!" she answered quietly.

Robin glanced down, his eyes widened in horror.

"What is it?" asked Artemis nervously.

"Snake!" whispered Robin, his wide eyes still on the creature underneath her foot.

"What type?" she whispered.

"Malayan pit viper," Robin answered.

"How do you know?" asked Artemis, she knew that type of snake was very venomous.

"You can see dark brown, arrow-shaped markings on the top and each side of its head," he answered.

"How do I get my foot off it without it biting me?" Artemis asked.

Robin looked at her.

"I don't know," he whispered.

Artemis sighed.

"Rob, get away from me!" she whispered

"What?" asked Robin moving away slowly.

Artemis took her foot off the snake.

In a flash, the snake attacked.

Artemis cried out as it bit her midsection and then her arm.

Robin ran forward and pulled a birdarang out of his utility belt and then threw it at the viper.

The snake recoiled, but, recovering, renewed its attack on Artemis.

Without hesitation, Robin reached into the right-hand pocket of his utility belt and pulled out the panic button.

Pressing it, he stepped back.

"Artemis, try and stay calm. It might go away if you do that," he said swiftly.

Artemis nodded.

She tried to stay calm as the creature twisted round her but it was extremely difficult.

A blue-red streak flew towards her and caught hold of the snake.

Killing it, Superman, for that was who it was, turned around and flew to Artemis.

The superhero noticed the bite-marks all over her and swiftly caught hold of her and started to fly towards the helicopter.

"Robin!" he called over his shoulder, "You carry on to the final checkpoint!" he flew off quickly.

Robin sighed and started towards the checkpoint.

************R&A************

Robin scowled as he reached the checkpoint.

The fight with the snake had slowed him down and the others had got there before him.

Kaldur smiled at his friend.

"Robin, it seems that you are the last despite telling us you would be first!" he said.

Kid Flash sped over.

"Yeah, looks like Big-Head lost!" he said glaring.

Robin scowled.

"I would have been here first if a poisonous snake called the Malayan Pit Snake hadn't gone and bitten Artemis all over!" he snapped before storming off.

The others exchanged horrified glances.

************R&A************

**In the Infirmary**

Robin sat by the side of Artemis in the Infirmary of Mount Justice.

She had improved since the attack in the jungle but still couldn't get out of bed and the stillness was driving her crazy.

They had talked but about everyday things, not about what happened in the jungle.

Whatever had happened, they didn't want to talk about it, until one day.

"Artemis, about what happened, erm, I just want you to know that if there had been a way to stop that from happening, I would have used it and..." started Robin but didn't get far as Artemis interrupted him.

"Rob, that's not what **I** want to talk about and you know it. When you looked at me, you blushed, why was that?"

Robin looked down.

"Well, I guess, you looked pretty beautiful and I sorta liked it and..."

Yet again Artemis interrupted him.

"Rob, you don't need to act so nervous, I'll admit it. I have a crush on you!" she said looking at him to gauge his reaction.

Robin was doing a remarkable impression of a shocked fish, his mouth hanging right open.

Finally he shut it and spoke.

"Well, I have one on you too, I guess," he said.

Artemis leaned in and gently kissed him.

Robin looked at her in shock then smiled.

"You know this reminds me of something my mom used to say."

"What's that?" asked Artemis.

"She would say that the best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart," He said quietly.

Artemis smiled.

"I agree!" she said before kissing him again.

**Ok, I agree with you, weird, but yeah hope you enjoyed it and REVIEW!**


End file.
